Cermet tools are excellent in reaction resistance with iron and high-temperature strength compared with cemented carbide tools, and they are used for finishing process with taking advantage of the properties. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a cermet tool having: a first hard phase with a core-rim structure composed of a core portion with a composite carbonitride phase of Ti, Nb, and Zr and a peripheral portion with a composite carbonitride phase of Ti, Nb, Zr and W or Ti, Nb, Zr, W and Ta; and a second hard phase with a core-rim structure composed of both a core portion and a peripheral portion with a composite carbonitride phase of Ti, Nb, Zr, and W or a composite carbonitride phase of Ti, Nb, Zr, W, and Ta.